1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular to a display device having a display element incorporated within the housing of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional liquid crystal display device having a liquid crystal display element incorporated therein. In the conventional liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display unit 1 having a liquid crystal display element incorporated is mounted to a chassis 2 using screws 3. The chassis 2 is mounted to a display face cover 4 in such a manner that the display portion of the liquid crystal display unit 1 is situated at an opening 4a of the display face cover 4. At the same time, a rear cover 5 is also mounted to the chassis 2. In short, the display face cover 4 and the rear cover 5 are fixed to each other, having the chassis 2 in between themselves, by inserting screws 6 from the side of the rear cover 5. Therefore, the display face cover 4 and the rear cover 5 constitute the housing of the display device.
It is noted that in the conventional liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display unit 1 is an assembly comprising the liquid crystal display element and a backlight device and is configured such that the liquid crystal display element is mounted relative to the housing of the backlight device. Mounting portions 1a extend from the housing of the backlight device and the mounting portions 1a are fixed to the chassis 2 by the screws 3.
An assembly process of the conventional liquid crystal display device shown in FIG. 1 comprises the steps of; forming the liquid crystal display unit 1 by positioning and fixing the liquid crystal display element relative to the housing of the backlight device, positioning the housing of the backlight device relative to the chassis 2, and fixing the housing of the backlight device relative to the chassis by the screws 3. The assembly process further comprises the steps of; positioning the chassis 2 having the liquid crystal display unit mounted thereon relative to the opening 4a of the display face cover 4 and simultaneously fixing the chassis 2 and the rear cover 5 to the display face cover 4 by the screws 6.
In the above-mentioned assembly process, positioning accuracy between the display portion of the liquid crystal display unit 1 and the opening 4a of the display face cover 4 is low and when positioning errors accumulate, there arises a problem such that the display portion of the liquid crystal display unit 1 deviates from the opening 4a of the display face cover 4. In other words, since the positioning of the liquid crystal display unit 1 relative to the display face cover 4 involves the positioning of the liquid crystal display unit 1 relative to the chassis 2 and the positioning of the chassis 2 relative to the display face cover 4, there is a possibility that the positioning errors from the respective positionings may accumulate and in a worst case, there is a problem in which a part of the display portion of the liquid crystal display unit 1 deviates from the opening 4a of the display face cover 4.